The Game Of The Cat And The Rat
by Emerald-Mask
Summary: What was Yuki thinking when he was sitting on the stairs the morning after Kyo turned into his other form?
1. Cat

Hi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or anything else… except for the story!

Summary: Kyo's thoughts about Yuki. And what was Yuki thinking about when he was sitting on the stairs the morning after Tohru found out about Kyo?

Rating: K+

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairings: Kyo/Tohru, Yuki/Tohru

Friendship Pairings: None

A/N: I do not read the mangas, I'm going to but right now… all I know is the anime. I'm sorry!

**The Game Of The Cat And TheRat**

**Chapter 1: Cat**

How come that damn rat always wins?

He wins in the Soma family. The zodiac crap. Fighting. And now this! He doesn't even know he wins. He's too stuck up with his high and mightiness to know what he won. Damn that rat!

Damn him! It's all his fault! If he didn't trick the cat in the story, if he didn't tell him it was the morning after… maybe I would've won. Maybe I would've been smart enough to win against him. If only the cat wasn't stupid enough to believe the rat. The damn rat that messes up everyone's lives! It's his entire fault! Every single thing…

He won. He wins everything.

If I would've just beat him earlier, if I got stronger. If… if I… if I was… wasn't as stupid as I was then. Then maybe… maybe I would have won.

If I… I was stronger. I know I could've won! I just know it! I know… if I was anything other than the stupid cat, I would've beat him! His face would be planted in the dust!

I would've won her.

I would've known… I could win something. The thing most important to me.

Tohru Honda.

**End Chapter**

They are short chapters. But… I think I'm making my points, next chapter to be posted soon.

**Preview Of Chapter Two:** He really is a stupid cat, isn't he?

Yuki's POV next! His thoughts about Kyo!

NO FLAMES!

-Emerald-Mask


	2. Rat

I'm bored!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Summary: What was Yuki thinking when he was sitting on the stairs the morning after Kyo turned into his other form?

Rating: K+

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairings: Kyo/Tohru, Yuki/Tohru

Friendship Pairings: None

A/N: I told you… I don't read the mangas

**The Game Of The Cat And The Rat**

**Chapter 2: Rat**

He really is a stupid cat, isn't he?

He can't see what he already won. He thinks I won this round. But… the truth is… I didn't… he did. The cat finally beat the rat. Even though… he may not realize it. I know… I lost. I lost against that stupid cat!

And I can accept it.

You know… there was this old American show… what was it? _Tom and Jerry_? Yes, that was it. And in every episode the rat, or mouse, would run away from the cat and come up with a plan to fool him. Causing the cat, who was chasing after the mouse, to be caught by the owners, and causing him to starve. And in every episode… no one cared about the cat.

It's the same exact thing here.

In the Chinese zodiac… no one acknowledged the cat. No one accepted him. Only a few would help him, only a few would see who he really was. But, even they couldn't show him right from wrong. They couldn't help him in the way that he needed it.

They couldn't love him like she could.

He didn't know she loved him. He didn't know he had her. Because… I was out of this completely. I was out of it the time I decided to run.

Sometimes I wish I didn't stop him.

But… I know… that would have been horrible of me.

I had to help him, I had to help her. I don't truly hate the cat. I used to hate him more than ever but… then when she came along she helped me see… he _is_ a person. Nothing less. And he should be treated as such.

Ms. Honda showed me that.

And because she knew Kyo was a person… I couldn't take her from him.

**End Chapter 2**

(Sigh) End chapter 2… yadayadayada

**Preview Of Chapter 3: Winning: **"Why?" Kyo yelled. Yuki stood still. "Why what?" Kyo grinded his teeth. "Why do you _always_ win?"

NO FLAMES!

-Emerald-Mask


	3. Winning

Final chapter… don't think anything of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Summary: They see each other, and everything comes out.

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairings: Kyo/Tohru, Yuki/Tohru

Friendship Pairings: None

A/N: I'm starting to read the mangas! I'm on the fifth one!

**The Game Of The Cat And The Rat**

**Chapter 3: Winning**

Kyo walked down from the roof and down the stairs. Growling things under his breath. He growled at the ground as he stopped and punched the wall. _"Damn rat,"_ he muttered lightly as he put his forehead to the wall.

"What are you doing you stupid cat?"

Kyo growled louder when he heard him and he looked up to Yuki. "Why?" Kyo yelled.

Yuki stood still. "Why what?"

Kyo grinded his teeth. "Why do you _always_ win?"

Yuki stood up straighter. "What are you talking about?"

Kyo laughed pitifully to himself as he looked back to the wall. "I try so hard to beat you," he said as he laughed again. "And yet… you still beat me… you still always… always win… always…"

"Always…?" Yuki asked.

"Yes! Always! You _always_ win! It's… it's like… I just wasn't cut out to even be… human…" Kyo rested his forehead on the wall again and closed his eyes.

"I thought this once and now… I'm going to say it: You truly are a stupid cat, aren't you?"

Kyo's eyes shot wide open and he looked back to the Yuki who was now glaring at him. "You're so stupid as to think I actually won. Always thinking that because you're the cat… you can't have anything… always thinking that… because… I'm the rat… I would be as selfish as to keep something as important as this… to myself?"

"What's important?" Kyo asked.

"She loves you stupid cat! Even I can tell that! And even though… and even though… I… have deep feelings for her… I… I'm… I'm… not as cruel to take her from you…" With that, Yuki left the room, leaving Kyo to think about what the rat said.

"…I… won…?"

**End Chapter 3**

**End The Game Of The Cat And The Rat**

I finished it here! The other story for Fruits Basket that I'm going to write will be here soon!

NO FLAMES!

-Emerald-Mask


End file.
